


untitled January Man drabble

by wyomingnot



Category: The January Man (1989)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-20
Updated: 2004-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble challenge from Ozsaur. night, breeze, shadows</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled January Man drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble challenge from Ozsaur. night, breeze, shadows

Nick came home to find Ed painting in his living room.

"You paint here during the day because of the light." Nick paused. "You paint here at night because?"

Ed answered smoothly, "Because you have a better breeze on this side of the building."

"Ah." Nick looked from the canvas to the sofa and back. "Aren't you missing something here?"

"I sent Olympia home. Her five o'clock shadow was distracting."

Nick walked over and set his chin on Ed's shoulder. "Remind me again why you have a separate apartment?"

Ed set his paintbrush down and leaned his head against Nick's.


End file.
